


The Way It Turned Out

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Acceptance, Adolescent Sexuality, Bad Jokes, Badass Arya, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Half-Siblings, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jon Snow knows something, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Protective Arya, Robb Stark is a Gift, Romantic Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Sexual Humor, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jon and Arya convince Robb that he might not be as straight as he originally planned. Theon helps convince him too, but not really on purpose. Robb doesn't mind either.Oneshot/drabble





	The Way It Turned Out

“All we’re really saying is that it’s okay if you wanna date someone else.” Jon was saying soothingly. Arya, he and Robb’s little sister, wasn’t as...gentle, shall we say, but they knew she meant well too. “It’s not a big deal. And Father won’t mind either, you know--neither will your mother.” Since he was their half-brother--bastard, to use an ugly word--he never called Catelyn Stark his own mother like the rest of them. “They’ll accept you.”

Robb Stark softened. He loved his brothers and sisters--all of them, even if they did annoy him sometimes. But he was the oldest so he had to set the good example. “Look, guys, I appreciate it. But it’s not what you think.”

“Bullshit.” Arya muttered, and Jon elbowed her for swearing. 

“I’m straight.” Robb at least decided to ignore her outburst for now, though Arya was still looking at him with a wrinkled nose, like she knew he was lying. 

Suddenly though, before any of the three of them could say anything in response to that, a shoulder was bumped against Robb’s. “I heard baby Stark swear and I had to be a part of it.” Theon Greyjoy said snidely. He was tall, taller than Robb or Jon, and shit he was gangly too. A mop of curls, and sly eyes that only seemed to truly soften when Robb himself was around. The two of them were the closest. 

“I’m not a baby!” 

Theon smirked and reached over to ruffle Arya’s short hair. “Yeah see, I’d take you seriously if you weren’t as tall as Bran.” 

Then he had to run or else risk being chased by her, and beaten up. Theon wasn’t in the least bit afraid of her, but he’d never be able to live it down, and he couldn’t have that. 

Robb and Jon watched them have fun. It was nice; Theon was a dick but he had a good sense of humor and Arya was still a kid herself, even though she liked to deny it. Finally though, Robb turned. He couldn’t deny it anymore. 

“...so it turns out I might not be straight.”

Jon snorted. This was no news to him. Robb Stark wore his feelings on his sleeve; he saw how he looked at Theon, even if he didn’t want anyone else to. And he’d meant what he’d said before: he wanted him to be happy. 


End file.
